All the boys wanna dance with me
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are female and are being introduced to the new directions since their friends Mike, Tina and Brittany say they simply must meet them.


**All the boys wanna dance with me**

Author's note – So, I've had a really stressful week, a close friend of mine has gone to work abroad for a year and I already miss her like crazy, I'm filling in job applications and CV's which I swear is giving me grey hair and I'm decorating, so sorry it isn't 'Could have been' or 'Now it's here' but I needed a break to do something different. Anyway please Read and Review.

Summary – Kurt and Blaine are female and are being introduced to the new directions since their friends Mike, Tina and Brittany say they simply must meet them.

…

Kurt straightened her beret, then checked her mirror to make sure she didn't have lipstick on her teeth; she could see Blaine shaking her head fondly in her peripheral vision. Kurt smiled at her anyway, they were both use to each other's quirks by now.

"Come on, before we get attacked by a pair of angry girls and Mike." Kurt said as she opened the door to her navigator, she had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with stiletto heeled boots, a tight red blouse topped first with a dark vest and a jacket over the top, her long brown hair was loose and had grown to the middle of her back.

Blaine on the other hand liked to have a much simpler wardrobe, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, not as tight as Kurt's but still rather tight, a blue t-shirt with a white cardigan and a pair of white ballet flats, her own hair was just below her shoulders and was a mass of dark curls, she also didn't wear much make up.

The pair locked up the car and linked hands, bags in hand as they entered the school. Neither of them had ever been to McKinley before but they both had friends here, Blaine was close to Mike, their parents used to set up play dates when they were kids, hoping that they'd grow older and fall in love, that had changed when Blaine had come out as a lesbian, that was about the point her parents had kicked her out and her older brother Cooper had stepped up and taken her in.

Kurt had grown up with Brittany and Tina, they having all attended the same pre-school and when Kurt's mother had died Burt had decided that she should be home schooled, wanting her as close as possible. But the three had stayed friends, attending the same dance and gymnastics classes, although Tina had never been much of a gymnast.

Both of them had started attending Dalton Academy, Blaine was beaten up by some of the girls at her last school and didn't like to talk about it, Kurt had been bullied something terrible and been sexually assaulted, so when her dad had heard he had transferred her before something else could happen. The pair had met, joined the warblers and gotten together nearly 6 months ago.

Tina met the pair just inside the door. She hugged them happily and they all greeted each other warmly, Blaine and Kurt took each other's hands again and Tina led them towards the choir room.

"So everyone is crazy in here and Rachel will probably accuse you of spying." Tina warned them.

"Well if she starts anything i can stab her with my heels, they have to be good for something other than looking good, they don't help my feet too much." Kurt joked and Blaine laughed.

Tina laughed loudly, Kurt lived for her fashion and even she admitted that sometimes it was more a labour of love than anything. After all, most girls didn't wear 6 inch heels to drive in like Kurt did and it made her girlfriend look even shorter in her flats, neither girl minded too much though, it just meant that when Kurt wore flats she got more kisses from Blaine, who didn't have to scale mount St. Hummel to get to her lips.

Tina let them into the choir room and a sudden hush fell over the place as everyone looked over the two new girls, most of the boys seemed to be eyeing them up like pieces of meat at a buffet table and Kurt and Blaine shared an exasperated glance over that, they found it flattering, but the number of guys who tried to talk them into a threesome was so annoying.

"Who are the hot chicks?" a mohawked boy asked flexing his arms none to subtlety.

"These 'hot chicks' are good friends of me Mike and Brittany, so anyway, this is Kurt and Blaine." Tina introduced and the girls gave sort of half waves as Brittany ran over throwing her arms round Kurt's neck.

"Dolphin." She yelled as she squeezed Kurt, who laughed and hugged her back.

"So, which of you ladies would like to be the first to ride the puckosaurus?" Puck said standing up and walking towards them with a cocky swagger. The girls looked at each other, eyebrows raised and Blaine motioned for \Kurt to go ahead.

Kurt passed Brittany onto Blaine before turning to the boy who was looking at them with a cocky smirk. "Alright, i have a number of things to say to that remark, firstly never make a pass at a woman wearing spiked stilettos, i can kick above my head and it is no problem for me to go right for the balls. Secondly, that stipe on your head looks like someone didn't mow the lawn properly, thirdly your attitude is that of a pig and is wholly unattractive especially referring to yourself as the 'puckasauras' i mean, are you 12 or something and think that's cool and finally we are lesbians, we are also dating and if the word threesome comes out of your mouth you will learn why all my dad's employees are terrified of me." Kurt ticked off on her fingers and Blaine giggled behind her.

"Sweetie, just threaten sicking your dad on him, Burt is so redneck concerning you that it's adorably funny." Blaine laughed and Tina joined in with that, Mike coming over to join them.

"It so is. Guy owns a shotgun and he's really protective, it's a good thing he likes Blaine." Mike said pulling the shorter of the girls into a hug.

"Yeah or I'm sure me and Kurt would have to sneak around and call in a lot of favours so that he didn't find out." Blain replied hugging Mike back.

"Please, papa Burt like adores you, you know football, he's like already adopted you." Tina said slyly as she smiled at the interaction.

"Yeah, same way every guy I know thinks it's hot that Kurt is a bit of a gear head, right babe." Blaine said.

"Absolutely. No damsel in distress here." Kurt replied liking her arm with Tina.

"Not that it's not nice to meet your friends, but why are they here?" Mr Schue asked watching the interaction of a couple of the shyer members of the group, they were like different people around these two and it was truly spectacular to watch.

"Well we're going to a dance competition next month, so we thought they could come here and then we could go rehearse later." Mike said.

"Dance competition?" Rachel asked, her ears pricking up.

"Yeah, Kurt and I dance together, Brittany is usually back up since she's usually at cheerio's, Kurt's cheerleading coach isn't as insane as Coach Sylvester." Mike replied.

"Well as soon as your friends stop looking at us like meat." Kurt started muttering till Blaine elbowed her gently in the side and Kurt rolled her eyes fondly at her girlfriend.

"Alright I have to ask, how many of you have made out?" Santana asked a devilish smile on her face as if Christmas had come early and to her it probably had.

"In what sense?" Blaine asked looking at the Latina.

"In the sticking tongues in each other's mouths sense." Santana replied sarcastically.

"Well I've made out with Blaine and kissed Mike, Tina and Brit and Blaine had made out with me and Mike and kissed Tina and Brit, good enough?" Kurt asked, cocking her hip to the side and wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder, Blaine's arm wrapping around her girlfriends tiny waist.

"Kurt hunny, you're claws are showing." Tina said loudly.

"Oh sweetie, we have not been hanging out enough if you think this is my claws coming out." Kurt replied.

"Oh I remember, you scare me sometimes." Tina said with exaggerated shudders.

"That's my girl; she can scare even the burliest guy." Blaine said with a smile.

"You're the fighter Blaine, I'm the verbal assassin." Kurt replied.

"I' don't know, you have impressive leg strength."

"Yeah, it's why I'm a cheerleader." Kurt replied.

The group watched the pair interact with interest, they seemed to keep contact with each other as much as possible, whether it be stroking hands or pushing hair back behind ears the girls were forever touching each other completely unconcerned in this room full of people.

"Are they always like this?" Artie asked.

"They are a little less obvious in public, but I think between them they can take anyone in this room, plus Kurt already said they were dating, they won't hide if they don't have to." Mike replied, he and Blaine were close and as much as it had upset his mother he was glad that they were friends rather than being boyfriend and girlfriend made them even closer.

"So anyway, we should get going, we'll be late for class." Brittany said, she seemed amazingly coherent considering how she normal spoke.

"Come on then hun, let's see if they'll let us dance together today." Kurt said with a smile.

Brittany squealed and grabbed Kurt, kissing her cheek happily. "Can you dance in those shoes?" she asked looking at the pointed heeled boots.

"I could, but I'm going to take them off." Kurt replied with a shrug.

"You dance together?" Puck asked, his eyes glazing over as if taking in the mental image of the two girls grinding together.

"Yeah occasionally, apparently it's 'hot' and gives us good sex appeal." Kurt replied as Mike, Tina and Brittany grabbed their bags and Blaine wrapped her arm around Kurt's waist keeping the taller girl pulled against her, not so much possessive more like comforting.

"See you tomorrow Mr Schue." The kids said as they left, Brittany attaching herself to Blaine and Tina put her arm through Kurt's as Mike grabbed her hand their fingers intertwined.

"So, why have we never met them before?" Santana asked and no one could answer her.

…


End file.
